


Most Awkward First Kiss

by rosalineriddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Scorbus, awkward!Albus, scorbus fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalineriddle/pseuds/rosalineriddle
Summary: So this little fluff is about a situation when Al and Scorp are alone in one of the Hogwarts' abandoned towers.





	

‘It’s dark in here’, he whispered softly and because of the lack of light he had no idea that I was inches from his own body. From the lips that made this gentle sounds.

‘It is’ I whispered back finally finding myself a bit nervous. He automatically turned into my direction which caused a collision between our bodies. I liked it, but at the same time I knew that now he’d feel my heartbeat; it was way too fast to consider it normal. I sighed. Any movement could make the tension so high that the atmosphere would finally collapse, right at our bodies.

‘Albus?’  
‘Yes, Scorp?’  
‘Why have you taken me here?’

Good question. Why had I taken him there? Why I took his hand at some point and made him follow me up to this tower in the Northern wing of the castle, the one that nobody frequently visited. The one that was rather known for being abandoned. He must had been alarmed by then and my heart was pounding as if it was going to get out of my chest. I wanted to answer his question, but I just left it there. I could even feel those two, big bluish, sliver eyes staring at me.

‘I don’t know. I guess I wanted to spend some time with you.’  
‘Yeah, but we usually spend a lot of time together and it doesn’t really includes inspecting some abandoned towers Al… Is there anything you would like to tell me?’

Damn, he knew. He knew that my ideas about this evening where quite different to what it would be usually. I felt like running away, but at the same time I knew I was brought up too well to act so irresponsibly and emotionally to such events. Yet, dammit! I felt it in that very moment how much I love him. Just by breathing in his scent of flowers and tea, by this intensity of the darkness I was able to fully feel. Little did I know that he might have felt something as well…

‘Al?’ there wasn’t any impatience in his voice he was sweet as always and I just wanted to hold him. And then came this pause, like if he wanted to let my lips come closer.

“Give me a second more please!” I thought going nuts about my foolishness. I wanted to show in all the ways I could how much I love him, but I couldn’t find any courage to do this. I was numb.

And as I was battling inside of my head. 

He, bit taller, leaned towards me.

He kissed me.

This was a moment so precious I couldn’t describe it. I felt as if my soul was escaping my body, as if I all of the sudden got wings and was able to fly away. His lips were so sweet like if he coloured them with sugar. His smell was all around my nose and his touch was gentle like whole his delicate figure. It lasted few seconds. He quickly stopped and I could see his scared eyes through darkness.

‘Merlin’s beard! I’m so sorry…’ he said and rushed away.

I wanted to stop him, to scream, to tell him all the things I was struggling with through all these months, but I couldn’t. I just sat down and shed a tear. I felt so miserable. And moreover I just wanted to punch myself in face. I was so dumb. Best student in class, huh? Unable to kiss a freaking boy. James would do it, I knew it. Rose would do it. Lily… Of course she would. Even Hugo Weasley wouldn’t fail. Yet I did and only right thing to do then, was to keep moving on and perhaps fix it. I didn’t know how yet, but I already knew that I am not going to give up. After all he kissed me. Even if it was just an accident there was still a reason to talk to him, maybe just for this one last time to make things straight. Or rather gay in this case.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I am very happy you made it through this drabble. Hope you enjoyed it and as always, I am open for further discussion!


End file.
